Nights of New York
by Twilight00768
Summary: It's what happens when Robin decides to disobey Amon's orders and finds herself lost in the middle of central park. From there? Well there is never a dull night in New York. RobinXAmon. Rated M for a reason! Lemon
1. Losing Yourself

Ok guys here's the first one-shot! Enjoy!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SLAM!

Amon cursed inwardly as he brought his fist down on his alarm clock with a force that could have almost broken his hand. It was Friday morning and it was 6:00; two things that should never be mixed together in his book. He sighed inwardly as he rolled out of bed to get ready for work.

It had been over five years now that he and Robin lived in New York in their upscale apartment that Nagira was able to purchase for them. After the factory collapse and having to evade the STN-J for awhile, he decided that he and Robin should go to America to look for a safe place to live. New York seemed like a great opportunity for the two and everything was close together so he could always keep an eye on Robin.

Looking over Central Park, he and Robin shared a living space that was by no means in close quarters. It was in fact in all essence huge and it was located at the very top floor of the building.

"Amon! Hurry up your breakfast is ready!"

As Amon got dressed he could hear Robin's faint call from their kitchen and his eyebrows rose in surprise. Robin was never up this early, especially to make him breakfast. She only did this when she was in a very good mood, or something was bothering her. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

As he watched her place his meal in front of him he studied her carefully and could tell she was nervous about something. She never ceased to amaze him at how her emotions could change so swiftly. Smiling she sat down across for him and folded her hands in her lap. She gave a warm smile and gestured for him to start eating. He wasn't fooled a bit.

"Alright Robin, what is it?"

His sharp voice startled her and she looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean Amon?"

"I mean the fact that your up at 6:00AM when you don't have to be, and that you are making me breakfast. Now either you tell me what's bothering you or I send you back to bed and there will be no more discussion. So pick."

She frowned at his tone but she wasn't surprised. You'd think after living together for over five years he would change a little bit. Let her in a little bit more. But it seemed she would never crack that icy barrier and so she always felt like she was skating on thin ice with him for any topic of conversation. Sighing she rubbed her forehead and leaned back in her chair thinking.

Amon sat waiting patiently taking the time to look at her while she contemplated on what to say. She looked different this morning. More natural then he had ever seen her. Her hair was down and tucked carefully behind her right ear, and her eyes seemed a deeper green then usual, she had no worry lines except the small crease in her forehead as she carefully collected her thoughts on what to say to him. The June morning sun was just shining in through the window to hit her face gracefully. Summer would start in just a few weeks, one of his favorite seasons. It wasn't as if he had never noticed these things before, after all she was 22 now, almost 23, and her body had changed drastically since being 15. Of course he would never say anything to her about this because that would be crossing a line that should never be crossed. But lately it was becoming increasingly difficult to not take that step. He would never admit it but his feelings for her had begun to change over the years. And if that wasn't bad enough he had to repeatedly remind himself of what she was and what she was capable of doing. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard her when she voiced her request.

"I want to go for a walk today Amon, before it begins to rain."

It was such a simple request but one that took no consideration on his part.

"Absolutely not."

A look of pure hurt washed over her face, as she stared back at him. Her eyes quickly turned defiant as she began to speak.

"But Amon-."

"I said no. You know I have work today and that you are to not leave when I am out. You can take a walk tomorrow when I am home and I will go with you as always."

And that was that, or so he thought. She seemed to bow her head in defeat but something in her eyes made him second guess himself.

"Robin I am warning you..."

She just smiled at him and nodded her assent.

"Very well Amon I suppose I will just go upstairs and read by the pool than."

That was her one saving grace. The fact that their apartment had a pool on the roof became her haven and she often spent a lot sunny days there. Amon would not let her work and she was barely allowed out, and so she found it a comfort. She did have her own large bedroom separate from his, as well as her own bathroom, however the rooftop just seemed like the right place for. But for some reason today she felt angry and rebellious. This whole paranoia of the STN-J coming to attack her and Amon was starting to wear off. It had been over five years and not a peep! Nagira himself even said things had died down. But for Amon, he wanted to take no chances at all. But not today, today she was going to have it her way, if just this once.

She bid him a farewell and walked down the hall to her room and closed the door behind her, leaving Amon to eat his meal in peace. But he was brooding the entire time. He trusted her not to go out, but he was annoyed that he had to even put up with these tiresome conversations.

It was 7:00 when he left, and when Robin got dressed in her favorite outfit. Throwing on her knee-high black skirt and green tank top, she slipped into a pair of black flip-flops and put her hair up in a bun. She was going out and that was that. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses and her purse, a gift Amon had gotten her for her last birthday, she made her way out into the busy street. All she wanted was to walk around Central Park for awhile and read a good book under a tree. Was that too much to ask?

Back at the law firm office that Amon worked at as an adviser, he had a hell of a time concentrating. His mind kept wandering back to Robin and the look of hurt that had been on her face and then the look of mischief when she had given up so easily. As he continued to go over the paperwork for upcoming cases for the day, a growing suspicion kept nagging him. Before he could make up his mind on whether to go check on her, a crash of thunder sounded and the lights in the office flickered. A huge storm was ripping its way through New York and within seconds rain hit the windows hard. Amon stopped what he was doing and had a terrible feeling that Robin was caught in it.

"Oh no! Now what?"

Robin had been reading under one of her favorite spots when the first bolt of lightening hit the sky and a crash of thunder soon followed. She had only been sitting there for an hour and a half and she was dismayed at the timing. She took off her sunglasses and put them with her book into her purse and tossed them over her shoulder.

"If only I had left earlier!" She scolded herself.

Now it was pouring and everyone including her was scrambling to get back home where it was safe and dry. But in all the commotion and the rush of the crowd, Robin was swept up and carried deeper into the heart of the park. She had no clue how it happened and just a tiny bit of fear sprung up in her when she realized she had no idea where she was. Even though they had lived near the park for so many years she had only walked through it a handful of times, and it was always with Amon. And they only ever went the same way every time they went.

And of course on all of the days to leave her cell phone at home, it had to be today. Her pace sped up when she realized this, and now more than ever she wished Amon was with her.

"Sam I need to leave."

Amon had knocked on his boss's door and when he had answered Amon rushed in quickly.

"What's the matter Amon?" Sam questioned.

Amon looked at his boss and thought of what to say when he decided to just go with the truth. Or as close to it.

"It's my friend Robin she is very ill and needs me to take care of her. Is it alright if I go? I already filled out the paperwork today that was needed for the upcoming cases you requested."

Sam looked at Amon thoughtfully and with a smile he nodded his head and sent Amon out without further delay.

"Damnit Robin you better be there when I get home." He murmured to himself.

"How could this happen of all days!"

Robin sighed as she sat down on a bench, clutching her purse to her chest. Even though it was the beginning of June she was starting to get cold from the rain and began to shiver a bit. She just wanted Amon to come and get her because she was completely lost. At the same time however, she feared his anger that he would have waiting for her. As Robin was well aware of, Amon did not like to be disobeyed.

"Robin!" Amon shouted as he burst through their front door.

He ran throughout the entire apartment and just as his gut told him before, she was gone. When he found her cell phone on the living room table, panic rose in him and he seethed.

"How could she have forgotten her cell? Shit! Where the hell could she be?"

He sat down on the couch frustrated as all hell. He took a few deep breaths and thought of all the possibilities when he looked up at the picture on the wall across from him. Smiling at his realization he threw on his leather jacket and ran out the door.

"_Thank God she is a sucker for Central park." _He thought as he ran down the steps and out into the street.

"Maybe if I go this way it will lead me to the street?"

By now Robin was in full out attack mode. She kept her senses in check and she put her glasses on in case she needed to defend herself. She might have been out alone but she wasn't completely vulnerable. If she had to use her craft she would. The rain had let up ever so slightly for her and it would just be enough. Barely.

Every time she heard a twig snap, or saw small movement, her heart raced. It was starting to grow dark, and she wondered if Amon knew she was gone yet.

"Robin!" Where are you?"

Amon had finally arrived into the heart of the park and had been calling for her for over ten minutes now and was starting to become worried. Another crash of thunder startled him and as he rounded the corner of another path, he could make out a speck of black and light brown in the distance.

"Is she nuts? She's standing in the middle of a field!"

He growled as he took off in her direction shouting her name the entire time.

"Robin!"

She heard it like a whisper at first until it began to grow louder. She knew that voice anywhere. Turning around she tried to figure out what direction he was coming from.

"Amon? Amon! I'm here where are you?"

She turned around just in time to collide with a solid chest that ended up bringing them both to the ground.

"Jesus Christ Robin! What the hell were you thinking?" He murmured into her hair.

He had her in his arms and she was fighting back tears as she clung to him with a force she didn't even know she had.

"I'm sorry Amon! I didn't-I don't-."

But she was silenced with a soft kiss as Amon embraced her hard. Her eyes flew wide open as first shock took hold of her and then happiness. She kissed him back passionately as one by one his icy barriers shattered. But he had to figure out what was going on before he could let his emotions run wild. She had scared the hell out of him, more than he would let him self admit. He pulled away and cupped her face gently while looking into her eyes seriously.

"Why the hell did you leave? You could have been in terrible danger!"

A tear fell down her cheek as she took hold of the hand that rested on her face.

"I was tired OK? It has been over five years Amon! They aren't looking for us anymore! I don't want to live in this constant fear! I want to be happy and free. I-I want us to be happy. I want you to-to smile again. I want to smile again!"

She collapsed against his frame as sobs overtook her body. She almost felt like 15 again, when she was so much more exposed and scared half the time when they were on the run. All she wanted was for the man she loved to be happy.

Amon looked up at the sky as another lightening bolt hit and a clap of thunder made Robin jump in his arms. It was full out pouring now and he knew they needed to get home. He sighed and forced her to look at him.

"Robin we need to get you home and out of these wet clothes. Come on."

She looked at him cautiously as a new emotion rested in his eyes. Then without warning he touched noses with her very slowly.

"I promise I won't bite. I am just glad you're safe."

With that he took her in his arms and practically ran back to their apartment. Robin was completely overwhelmed and she clutched onto her purse so she wouldn't drop it. It felt dearer to her now than ever. As he ran through the streets she thought about this new Amon. She had never seen him joke, and when he smiled her heart had melted. When he burst through the front door, he set her down gently and removed his coat throwing it on the floor. He took her purse and set it down on the kitchen table and turned to look back at Robin. She looked at him waiting for him to say something but all she got was another kiss. Wrapping her arms around him tightly she kissed him back with all she had and when she felt his hand slip behind her back to hold her closer, her resolve broke in two. She wanted him so badly, and she knew he wanted her but he stopped abruptly when he felt her shake with the cold.

"Let's get these wet clothes off of you."

He picked her up and carried her off into the hallway bathroom with intentions that Robin really wasn't quite sure of yet. Setting her down on the tiled floor he gave her a questioning look as he began to lift her tank top over her head. He then undid her messy bun, and her light brown hair cascaded down her bare shoulders, taking his breath away. She smiled and kissed him letting him do as he pleased. She was just glad to have him touching her. After her tank top was gone Amon wasted no time in removing all of her clothing and before she knew it she was naked and bared to him. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling the cold hit her skin.

"Don't. You are so beautiful Robin."

"Oh. It's not you Amon I-I'm just cold that's all."

Maybe a few years ago she would have felt shy, but now all she wanted was for him to strip down for her. Before he did anything else he turned on the shower and ushered her into the warm water. Moments later he tore off his clothes and stepped in behind her.

She blushed as she looked over his naked form in front of her. She could tell he was already hard and seeing him so exposed only made her want him more. She smiled as he wasted no time in warming her up. He kissed her softly before she could do anything and soon she was kissing him back letting his tongue snake into her mouth. Her senses were on overload as their tongues danced, tasting each other. She moaned softly as he kissed down her neck to her shoulder blades and back up to take her mouth again. He massaged her back as she clung to him wanting more with every new kiss.

"Amon..."

She gasped as he kissed down to her right breast taking her nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. She knew that Amon was experienced when it came to women, but he was making her feel wonderful! She had no experience with men, but she was not naive. That was a conversation of sorts her and Amon had to have, albeit a very uncomfortable one, but necessary as she had become a full woman just a few months after she turned sixteen.

When he was finished with her right breast he moved to the other suckling and flicking it with his tongue. He grazed her nipple with his teeth earning a loud moan as she arched her back making him take more of her breast into his mouth. He smiled against her hot skin and brought his mouth back to hers. He knew his self control was starting to fail but he didn't want her to do anything she did not want to. He cupped her chin and looked at her as she opened her eyes half way.

"What is it Amon?" She asked becoming more alert.

"I just want to make sure this is what you want. Because once we continue I don't think I can stop." He said seriously.

She gave him a warm smile and answered him by pushing him up against the wall in a deep kiss.

"Amon, I want _you_. I always have. I don't _want_ to stop!"

He looked at her intensely as he stroked his hands up and down her sides making her shiver with anticipation.

"Alright, but I won't take you here. I want you under me, in my bed, screaming my name."

Her knees almost buckled as a wave of pleasure shot through her at his whispered words. Speeding up shower time, Robin quickly washed her hair as Amon washed his. When they were done, he wasted no time in practically almost throwing her over his shoulder as he carried her to his room. Laying her down gently he kissed her hotly leaving a trail of fire down the valley of her breasts towards her stomach. When he reached the inside of her thighs she whimpered in anticipation. But every time it seemed he would go near her point of pleasure, he turned and kissed her somewhere else. She was getting wet and she wanted him to stop teasing.

"_Amon_."

He looked up at her innocently catching her heated gaze.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I want you to _touch _me."

He smiled at the bold invitation and without further hesitation, he delved inside of her tasting her with his tongue. She gasped loudly at the new feeling and cried out when his tongue flicked her bundle of nerves hard.

"Amon!"

She dug her hands in his hair and pulled him further between her legs urging him to keep going. He pulled his tongue out of her and replaced it with his index and middle finger making her even more wet. She bucked against him as he continued to finger her hard and when she thought she was about to explode, he pulled his fingers out and climbed back up her body.

"Amon!" She cried in frustration.

"I know, but I want to be inside of you when you come."

She huffed and looked down in between them, her irritation and curiosity getting the better of her. With a wicked smile she quickly pushed Amon and threw him on his back laughing at his surprised expression.

"My turn!" She whispered gleefully.

He smiled but soon had his eyes closed as she kissed and sucked her way down his neck and body. She ran her hands up and down his chest feeling his muscles ripple at her touch. She loved the feel of him, and the hardness of his abs. He was gorgeous in her eyes and all she wanted to do was please him. She wasn't sure what to do exactly but instinct kicked in and she took hold of his shaft gently making him moan. She liked the response and ran her index finger lightly from the base all the way to the tip, tapping it lightly. The sensation overwhelmed him and he grew even harder under her feathery touch. She began to pump him hard as his breathing quickened and his grip on the sheets tightened.

"Hmmm Robin don't-don't stop!'

She grinned inwardly as she stopped gripping him and decided to take a different approach.

"Oh God!"

She took him in her mouth without a single thought and began to gently suck on him as he thrust into her mouth. He couldn't believe how she was making him fall apart and how good her mouth felt on his throbbing member. Up and down she bobbed and she licked him hard. He could feel himself at the brink of orgasm but he pushed her away with what little strength he had.

He sat up and took hold of her and threw her on her back. He fit himself between her legs and looked up at her one last time. As if he could stop now anyway.

She kissed him hard and ran a hand through his hair as he placed his tip at her entrance. She quivered with want and ran a hand down his back urging him on. He looked into her bright emerald eyes and saw her need as plainly has she could see his.

"I will try to make this as comfortable as possible Robin. But it will hurt."

She nodded and smiled and laid her head down on the pillow closing her eyes as she waited for him to take her. God she was a patient woman. Watching her face relax and her breathing slow he took his time and when she exhaled a large sigh he thrust into her quickly, breaking her barrier in one stroke. She cried out as the pain hit her hard and she gripped his shoulders as he stopped moving instantly. Waiting for her to adjust to the new intrusion, he massaged her thighs and kissed neck softly. When he felt her move under him he lost his grip on whatever control he had and started moving with her.

Robin had never felt anything so good in her entire life. With each thrust she wanted him deeper inside her. In and out, in and out. She was panting and now her hips rose up to meet his as she clung on to him.

"Oh Amon! Amon!"

He pounded into her as he kissed her hungrily and used everything he had to give her everything she wanted. He was coming close to the edge and he knew she was too. Reaching his arms behind her back he pulled her up into a sitting position and thrust into her forcefully as she gripped his hair tightly. She couldn't feel, taste or see anything but Amon. She knew now what making love was and knew Amon was the only one she ever wanted to make love with. Soon she had him on his back and began to ride him. She was slow at first but picked up the pace as she got used to the feeling of being on top. As she slammed down on his cock she could feel the pleasure boiling over and she screamed his name as her walls clenched around him, and at the same time his seed spilled inside of her.

Falling back against the pillows he held her in his arms as she laid there catching her breath. He stroked her cheek as he watched her chest rise and fall as she closed her eyes savoring the sensations. Warmth flooded through her as Amon tossed the covers over their naked bodies and made sure she was comfortable. They looked at each other a long time wondering who should speak first.

"Amon-I-well-. Well I'm just going to say it. I love you Amon and I don't want to be with anyone else. You are all I have and all I want. I'm tired of being alone, and you make me so happy."

He smiled at her words and kissed her lovingly before pulling her fully into his arms. He tucked her head under his chin and kissed the top of it lightly. She waited anxiously for his reply, and when she heard his voice it was so soft she almost didn't hear him.

"I think I've always known that you would be the one to claim my heart. Don't worry Robin I couldn't leave you if I tried. I think a part of me has always known."

She smiled happily as she snuggled closer to him. But a thought crossed her mind and she looked up into his eyes seriously.

"But Amon, will you still keep your promise?"

His brow furrowed and he looked at her questioningly.

"Do you want me to?"

Her gaze pierced into his as she took his hand and entwined their fingers.

"Yes. I don't want to be a murderer and I don't ever want to hurt you."

"Then I will keep it. But you know Robin I cannot live in this world without you."

"Then we won't be apart for long then won't we?"

"Hm. No I suppose not. But I don't think we will have to worry about that at least for a long time."

And with that he kissed her one last time, and they both drifted off to sleep content with how their lives were. Before they fell fully asleep Robin heard Amon whisper.

"I think I'll take that walk with you tomorrow."

She smiled and kissed his neck as she sighed with her last bit of strength. These nights were definitely going to wear her out. She couldn't wait.

Well guys hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Nerves of the Faithful

So guys I was going to keep this as a one shot but some of you really wanted a second chapter so let me know what you think and if you want me to keep updating it. It's been a few years since I worked on this and I am sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy!

Silence. Peace and quiet pervaded every pore of her body as she lounged in the hammock that sat atop their own private piece of roof above their apartment. When Amon was at work, this was her favorite place to relax and ease her mind, except for the walks she and Amon would take in Central Park on nice calm days. And lord knows she needed the relaxation. She hadn't felt quite at ease for a few weeks now.

Of course she and Amon were happier than ever; you could tell whenever she walked into the room and his eyes lit up with a very uncharacteristic smile. She treasured every single one these days, afraid every smile she saw would be the last one. Lately, her powers were putting her on edge, and she hadn't had the heart to mention some of the strange occurrences that had happened over the past few weeks to Amon.

There was the incident of setting the kitchen mitt hanging over the stove on fire by simply glancing at it, wondering if she needed it to take the cake out of the oven. Or the time she was doing laundry and a sheet caught fire as she was folding it to put it in the basket. Fortunately, these little scares happened while Amon was conveniently at work, and she always had the mess cleaned up way before he returned home. But now she was growing afraid that by just looking at him, she might set _him _on fire. Literally, not figuratively.

She didn't feel the fire of rage, or the need to hurt anyone like she was forewarned if she lost control of her powers. No, this felt like something much different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was beginning to believe it would soon be time to tell Amon of her troubles. Her nerves were already on edge, and every time one of these 'mishaps' would happen, she immediately had to run to the bathroom to get sick.

"What is going on with me?"

She sighed as she decided to roll out of the hammock and take a soak in a nice hot bath to clear her head. As she made her way down the stairs back to their humble abode, a sudden thought hit her all at once. Alarming, yet incredibly exciting.

"What if...?"

She shook the thought out of her head denying any part of it as she made her way to Amon's bedroom, and then to his bathroom. Since they decided to become a couple, Robin decided to stay in Amon's room, as his was much bigger than hers.

As she prepared her bath, the thought kept nagging at her, so much so that she decided to give her faithful lover a quick phone call.

"Hello? Robin are you alright?"

His voice immediately warmed her heart at his concern as Amon usually never received phone calls from Robin during the day unless something was important. So, naturally Robin expected his voice to hold every tell tale sign of nerves.

"I am alright Amon please do not worry. However when you get home there is something very important that we need to discuss."

She heard the hesitance on the phone as he kept his worries in check, trying not to appear too protective.

"Would you like me to come home a bit earlier then usual? I could probably leave here by four if you need me to."

"That would be fine but there is no need to rush. I'll see you soon alright?"

"Alright, I'll come as soon as I can."

There was a pause as Amon wanted to say the words he'd fought his whole life not to say to anyone, and was still trying to get use to saying. Robin smiled to herself at his internal struggle on the phone.

"I love you too Amon. Have a good rest of your day."

With a click she hung up the phone and chuckled to herself as she climbed into her inviting bath to soak some of her troubles away, at least for the moment.

Meanwhile, back at his office, Amon was anything but calm. He murmured incessantly to himself as he filled out more paperwork, and typed furiously on the computer confirming important appointments for the firm, and sending out emails.

"She never calls during the day…something is definitely wrong…well it's not as if the STN-J was attacking, but I swear if she has set something else on fire….."

Yes, Amon had noticed some of Robin's mishaps of late, but didn't want to scare her or open that can of worms by consulting her about it. He felt as if their greatest fears were beginning to come true, and of all times when they were just beginning to have a relationship. He didn't know what he was going to do if she was finally coming to the point of losing control of her powers.

"But it's too soon, we've only been on the run for a little over five years, and it isn't as if she has been even practicing her craft."

He sighed; frustrated with the work in front of him, and the looming fact that Robin might be losing her mind and her control. He cursed silently to himself as he began to finish his work for the day, ferociously throwing things into his suitcase before he flung himself into his boss's office to tell him he would be leaving early. As always Sam just shook his head in acknowledgment. At least Amon could count on him to be understanding.

Robin had just finished dressing when her stomach rumbled rather loudly. It was 3:30 and she realized she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast with Amon at 7:00 in the morning. Her mind had been so preoccupied with what she had to discuss with Amon, that she hadn't thought once about eating or drinking anything.

"Way to go Robin, now I'll be crazy, and dehydrated."

She shook her head in dismay as she made her way to the kitchen to fix herself a snack and something to drink. She glanced at the clock, noting that Amon would be home soon.

"He probably has had over three fits already. I hope he hasn't worried too much."

As if on que, the front door burst open as Amon threw his bag into the hall near where they kept their shoes, and he raced to Robin's side. Her eyes sparkled as she almost burst out laughing at his disheveled appearance. She embraced him and ran her hand through his hair trying to calm him.

"Amon, please it's alright calm down." She said soothingly.

"I'm sorry I've just had a long day and as soon as you called I knew something was wrong. Did something happen today?"

She looked at him almost amused as he hung on to her every word, and waited for her answer not too patiently.

"Amon come sit with me on the couch you need to relax, and I need to talk to you _before _you have a heart attack OK?"

His face set into a grim line but he followed her to their living room and plopped on the couch with huff as Robin sat next to him trying not to laugh at his five year old pout.

"Amon, as I told you earlier today I have something to discuss with you. But before I say anything please promise me you won't get to angry or throw a fit."

His pulse spiked but he looked at her with a calm demeanor and nodded his head for her to go on.

"The past couple of weeks I have had some…incidents, well perhaps _accidents_ would be a better word, with my craft. I haven't told you because I didn't think it was anything to be concerned about but…"

"Robin, I know what has been going on. You've done your best to hide it, but I noticed the oven mitt missing, and found the burnt sheet you stuffed in the garbage out back. Also, I had just gotten home the other day when I heard you panicking about catching your hair on fire in the bathroom. But I stepped outside and pretended to walk in later then usual. I didn't want to panic you."

Robin stared at him in disbelief; although part of this did not surprise her as he _was _one of the best agents at the STN-J.

"Than why didn't you say anything? At the first signs of this I would have expected you to-to to tie me to a chair or something! Or question or me, or just-just do something!"

Her anger flared for only a second, but Amon saw the hurt and fear pass across her face before she hid behind a stoic expression.

"Because I didn't want to acknowledge that you may be losing control of your craft. We just connected only a few weeks ago, and I'm trying to get used to this feeling of needing to be with someone all the time, and hating to be away. If I lose you now…"

He shook his head as he looked down at his lap. He was never very good at showing emotions, and Robin had done a very good job at making him come completely unglued.

She cupped her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Amon, I do not think I am losing control. I have no inclination towards rage or anger when these occurrences happen, and I also don't feel the need to go out and murder a bunch of people, I think it is something else."

He looked at her quizzically taking this information in. If she wasn't losing control of her craft, then what the hell was going on?

"Robin, I don't understand what else could it be than?"

She took his hands in hers and looked up into his dark eyes, giving him a nervous smile. He sucked in his breath waiting for what must be a bombshell.

"Amon, I think it's not me losing control of my powers. I think-well, I think I am pregnant."

Amon's eyes widened, as shocked filled his entire body, and his eyes went dark. For the first time in his life, Amon had passed out without having a wound.


	3. Want or Don't Want?

Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

The room was spinning as Amon slowly opened his eyes, seeing a distressed Robin leaning over him. A cold cloth was pressed against his forehead and he found himself lying on the couch with a pounding headache.

"Amon? Amon are you alright?" Robin asked softly.

He groaned as he sat up slowly, his vision going in and out of focus. He felt nausea creep into his stomach, and he felt more tired than he had in years.

"What the hell happened to me?"

"You passed out and your head grazed our coffee table, so I helped you back up and laid you down on the couch. Amon do you remember what I said to you?"

He looked at Robin quizzically until their recent conversation came flooding back into his mind.

_"Robin…pregnant? How can this be?"_

He sighed inwardly, as he took her hands in his.

"You must think me a coward for that reaction, I'm sorry Robin."

"No, don't be. I mean I don't even know whether or not I am right. But-it just feels like the right explanation for what has been going on lately."

He nodded his head in agreement as he stood up and grabbed his wallet off their kitchen table. Striding to their front door he turned and gave Robin a look that said to follow.

"Amon?"

He smirked as he came over and yanked her off the couch into his arms. Kissing her gently he spoke softly into her ear:

"Well how can we be sure if we don't get you a pregnancy test?"

She smiled at him nervously as they slipped out the door and made their way over to a local pharmacy. On the way, Robin's thoughts were in a whirlwind. She couldn't believe how everything had changed over the past few weeks and how Amon himself had changed. He was so different from the man she knew, but she liked it. And the thought of Amon being her child's father made her beam inside.

"Amon?"

"Yes?"

"Are you scared?"

He hesitated looking at her with a kind face. Kissing her cheek, he pulled her along the bustling streets of the city as they were reaching their destination.

"Of course I am. But we are in this together, just as we have been together in everything up to this point. If you are afraid I am going to desert you now, put it out of your mind."

Robin laughed lightly as they made their way into the pharmacy.

"What are you laughing at?" Amon asked with a smile.

"You. The great Amon is actually scared of something!" She teased.

He rolled his eyes as they made their way over to the counter, finding a young woman ready to help. Amon hesitated as he wasn't sure how he felt about asking the pharmacist for a pregnancy test. He looked at Robin for help, and she laughed pushing him aside.

"Honey, why don't you get that stuff that was on the list we made on the way over?"

She winked at him mischievously, and he quickly got the hint. Smirking he made his way down the aisles meandering back and forth when he stumbled upon a particular item that he knew they could definitely use more of at home.

"Condoms. Yes we _definitely _need those."

He laughed as he proceeded to check out, not caring if anyone saw what he was buying. Truth be told, he was in a very good mood for some reason, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it. Soon after, Robin joined him with her things and they made their way back to their apartment.

"Amon, what happens if I am positive?"

"Well, then we will have a baby."

It was such a simple statement. But it knocked the wind out of Robin's chest.

"But-but are you sure? I mean we have been in hiding and if we have a baby…isn't it a risk?"

He stopped her right as they were walking up the steps to their door.

"Robin, it's simple. I will do whatever you want to do. If you want this baby, we will have it. If you don't, then we won't. It is that simple. But first, let's find out if you are even pregnant OK? And then we will go from there."

He wrapped his arm around her waist as he unlocked their door. The minute they were settled Robin ran to the bathroom to take the first pregnancy test. Amon hadn't realized it but Robin had bought three just in case. He shifted uneasily on the couch as he waited for her to return with the first result.

"Amon?"

"Yes? Is it ready? Are you pregnant?"

His voice cracked a bit, and Robin wanted to burst out laughing at his anticipation.

"No not yet, I figured we could look at it together."

It was the longest minute and a half of their life. When they finally had the courage to look, the strip had changed color. With shaking hands, Robin lifted the test strip to the colors on the box.

"Well? What does it mean Robin?"

"It says that I am. I'm-I'm pregnant Amon!"

He let the news sink in as tears sprang to Robin's eyes. She wiped her eyes and headed back to the shopping bag. She pulled the next two tests out and went back to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, they had three results laid out in front of them. They all had one answer: pregnant.

"Amon, I have taken three of these, and I am pretty sure this confirms it."

"Robin, there is nothing to be afraid of. Now, since we know that you are, what do you want to do?"

She immediately stood up and began pacing around the living room.

_"What am I supposed to do? Am I ready to be a mother? Will I even be a good mother? What if the STN-J comes looking for us after I have the baby? Am I risking its life?"_

Amon watched her carefully as he watched the inward battle that was going on. Finally unable to fight the urge to comfort her, he stood up and stopped her in her tracks.

"Robin, I know this is a big decision. But you should know, you would make a great mother, and I know I would be a proud father. So please, if you are afraid of letting me down, or worried about putting our lives in danger, don't. If this is what you really want, then we will do this…I love you."

She gasped as he said the words she'd been waiting to hear. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he caught her lips with his. Deepening the kiss, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed not breaking the kiss, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Make love to me Amon." She whispered softly into his ear.

His only response was to crush his lips against hers, causing her to moan slightly at the contact. She gripped her hands in his hair as she writhed against him as he bit and sucked at her exposed neck. Flipping her onto her back, he nearly tore her shirt and bra off as he exposed her waiting flesh. Continuing to kiss her neck he made his way down to her breasts, causing her to shiver.

"Amon…"

"Shhh. Just close your eyes."

She did as she was told, and a few seconds later his mouth was on her right nipple sending her into a frenzy as she gripped the sheets beneath her. He bit, he sucked, he did everything to make her want him until she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Amon please!" She cried.

Her hands roamed down to his pants, where she quickly undid his zipper. Needless to say his and her clothes were gone in the next ten seconds. But, Amon wasn't quite ready to give her what she wanted.

Slowly, he kissed his way down her breasts, her stomach, and made his way to her inner thighs. Kissing her tenderly a moan escaped her as he came closer to her spot. He spread her legs wide, and as she looked down at him with a half glazed look, his tongue entered her with a force she had never felt. She cried out loudly as she gyrated against him wanting more and more. Letting his tongue slide over her clit, he elicited an even louder response. He made her come three times before he let up.

"A-Amon…"

But before she could get the words out his tongue was replaced by his fingers. He stimulated her until she was arching her back trying to take in more and more. He rubbed fast and hard, in and out, she pulled his hair, he kissed her stomach. He never felt more alive in his life then when he had this time with her. Finally after he made her world turn upside down for more then she could count, she decided it was her turn.

Flipping him onto his back, she gave him a sly grin. She kissed him hard has her hand cupped his erection, and she began to stroke him slowly, making him arch into her. He gasped at the sensation and she moaned as she kissed his neck. She didn't know if it was because she loved him, or if it was the increase in hormones, but she had never felt so good in her entire life.

She reached up and licked his ear, making him grip her back hard pulling him against her. She smiled against his ear, as she bit down ever so slightly. The sensations were too much for him, but before she could give him a reprieve, her mouth was on his penis in a millisecond. He moaned loudly as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft. She teased, she bit, he thrust hard, she took him in. It was just the two of them in the entire world.

"Now."

It was the only thing he needed to say, and he was quickly on top of her. He entered her swiftly, her slick center contracting around him. Their moans mingled as he rammed himself inside her giving her everything he had. She threw herself against him in earnest as she took him all in and as orgasm after orgasm racked her body.

"Amon!"

She pulled his hair as he tweaked her nipples and bit her neck, they just couldn't stop. It was all too much, as he felt himself growing near.

"Please Amon, please."

Answering her plea, he exploded inside her, giving them both the most amazing sensation. He collapsed on top of her as she stroked his hair.

"So that's how I got pregnant." She said with a laugh.

"Yes, yes I believe that's how it works." Amon replied with a grin.

They both started laughing then as they held each other close.

"So we are going to have a baby." Robin stated hesitantly.

"Yes, yes we are."

They laid in each others arms for a long time before they decided it was time to make dinner. As they got dressed, Amon kept glancing at Robin.

"What is it Amon?"

"I'm just incredibly happy right now. I don't think I've ever truly felt this way until now."

"Oh Amon."

She raced back into his arms and he buried his face in her long hair as she cried softly into his shoulder. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes, studying her patiently.

"I'm sorry Amon I guess I am going to be doing that a lot lately."

"It's fine, as long as you keep doing what you just did I'll be the luckiest guy on the planet."

She smirked as she elbowed him in the chest, earning a smack on her butt.

"Since when did we become like this?" Robin asked.

"Who knows? Maybe your hormones are rubbing off on me."

She shook her head as she laughed, and made her way into the kitchen. Getting the pots out and ingredients for dinner she noticed another pharmacy bag on the kitchen table. As Amon grabbed some stuff out of the fridge she peaked into the bag. She pulled away laughing so loudly Amon dropped the salad dressing out of his hand.

"What is so funny Robin?"

"Amon, condoms? Really? You buy these now when we don't need them?!"

"Well…I had to buy something when we were there, and of course right now we don't have to use them, but I figure after the baby, we might not want another so…"

"No, no you're right! I just thought about the irony."

"Hm yes, but right now sometimes I feel like everything around me is ironic."

"How so?" She asked with a grin.

He cupped his chin as he stared at the ceiling in mock thought.

"Well, for instance, I didn't like you at all when I first met you…" He stepped close to her putting his mouth near her ear. "But now I can't get enough of you. So in a word, yes my life is ironic at the moment."

She cupped his cheek and smiled warmly.

"Well! I guess I'm just that good aren't I?"

He laughed as he kissed her tenderly.

"Come on; let's make dinner before we end up in bed again." She said teasingly.

"Hmm not such a bad idea."

She smacked his shoulder as she started making dinner. As Amon helped, he thought of the new addition that would be added to this household. But, as he thought about it, a question came to his mind.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"If we have a child, what do you think its powers will be like?"

Robin stopped midway into stirring the pasta, and looked at Amon.

"Well, I really don't know. Yours haven't awoken yet, and I don't know what the odds are it will pick up mine. But whatever the child has, we will deal with it when the time comes."

She went back to her stirring, as Amon went back to making the salad. But the atmosphere had changed. Their happy free countenance had changed into a fearful foreboding.

_"What if the child is uncontrollable?"_ Amon thought.

His hands shook as he mixed the dressing in.


	4. Choices

Well here it is my lovely fans! Another chapter!

When Robin woke, the sunlight was shining brightly in her eyes and she was comfortably warm. A soft summer breeze was blowing softly across her face. She smiled as she realized there would be no chance of rain today. As she slowly started to come back to life from her deep sleep she rolled over reaching out for Amon, only to find he wasn't there. Puzzled she looked at their alarm clock. 11:30AM. She frowned wondering how on earth she had slept so late. Stretching she climbed out of bed and decided to give her aching limbs a reprieve with a nice hot shower. Amon had put them to good use the night before. She blushed at the thought.

"I wonder where Amon is." She wondered out loud.

No answer came as she stepped into the shower and contemplated on what she was going to say to him about making an appointment to see a doctor. It was not a conversation she was particularly willing to have. She knew the problem with going to see a local doctor. There was risk of exposure, risk of somehow the STN-J finding out about their location. But what was she supposed to do? Have the baby in their own apartment? That just wasn't realistic and wasn't something she was willing to let happen.

As she dressed and made her way downstairs, she heard the television droning on in the living room. When she found him, Amon was lounging on the couch with a cup of coffee and watching the news with little interest.

"Amon?"

The minute she said his name, all his attention was poured on her.

"Well good morning. You're finally awake. Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

He wasn't rude nor was he exceptionally cheerful. He seemed distant, not at all like he was the night before. Where had that great mood gone? Robin instantly knew something was wrong.

The truth of the matter was, the minute Robin had fallen asleep after another round of love making he had slipped out of bed, dressed and gone up to the roof to star gaze. He was troubled, and his thoughts would not sit still.

"_Will the child be born normal? Will he be destructive? What if she has a miscarriage? What if the STN-J finds us before she gives birth?"_

He had been plagued all night and hadn't slept a wink. Nor had he gone back up stairs to sleep beside her. He knew they would have to talk, and soon. Something like this could not be put off.

"Amon? What's wrong?" Her voice broke his thoughts.

"It is nothing acutely serious but after you eat something we need to talk."

She nodded her head in agreement as she made her way to the kitchen. One sandwich later, she was back on the couch seated next to Amon. Her anxiety was already rising at what he was going to tell her. She sat in silence and waited for him to put in the first word. He turned off the television and faced her, taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry if I seem less than energetic this morning. But I'll be honest I did not sleep last night. There are some, well, concerns I have for this child. For our baby."

"Amon, what is it? You can tell me, because I have my own concerns as well. In fact, before you said anything this morning _I _wanted to talk to_ you._"

He smiled at the thought. It was like he and Robin were on the same wave length now.

"Well, I did a lot of thinking and I'm worried about a few things. First, what if you can't give birth? That you have a miscarriage? That this child is not meant to be born? Also, if we have the child, how do we not know its power will become destructive? Also, what if we are found before you even have the baby? Do you know what the organization will do to you when they find out you're with child?"

Robin shuttered at the idea. Two words came into her thoughts: _experiment, torture._

"I want this baby just as much as you do Robin, but at what cost? I fear for this child like I fear for our safety. If we have this baby, I don't know if we can stay here."

"Amon listen, I agree with your concerns, but as I said before I do not think anyone is coming for us. I know you're worried you have been for the past five years and have every right to be. However, it is a risk we have to take, that I'm willing to take. I want this baby Amon, its already a part of me. You're a part of me. I can't give up this miracle that we have both made. And as I told you before, I want us to not live in fear anymore, I want us to be happy. Listen, you have a steady job where nothing suspicious has happened, we have been all over the restaurants, shops and supermarkets here, we have no friends, or neighbors who know us, and your connections at work, are well, not very connected. Also, are the STN-J even looking anymore Amon? I mean it has been over five years, and we still jump at the slightest noise. Amon, I really think we're free. And this baby is a sign of it. We can move on with our lives. I mean we can never return to Japan, at least not for another ten years or so. But here, I feel safe, I feel calm and at peace. And we are together, what more could we ask for?"

He let her words sink in as he leaned against the couch pulling her into his lap. He nuzzled her neck and breathed her in deeply. A lot of what she had said made sense; maybe he was just chasing invisible demons. They had lived in peace, for over five years, almost six now. Nagira was still the only one in contact with them, and he was the only person he and Robin could trust and Nagira had proved that over and over. Maybe it was time to start relaxing and take a few risks. He slowly smiled against her neck.

"Perhaps you are right. I just want to be rid of it all. I know it has been years, but sometimes I think we are being lulled into a false sense of security. That if we make the slightest move it's all going to come crashing down. But I agree, I want this child as well." He paused, his brows knitting together in thought.

"Now wait, didn't you have something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's about the baby. You know I need to see a doctor. I know I'm at least a few weeks pregnant and you and I both know we have to find someone who can help me through these next nine months." She stopped, nervously waiting for his reply.

At this point Amon had sat up and listened sincerely and he did agree with her. But then there was that sense of foreboding. If they made a local connection could there be a possibility of attack? Then a thought struck him,

"I agree with you Robin, but I have an idea. Let me get in contact with Nagira and see if he can find a low key OBGYN here in New York who does excellent work, but is strictly private practice. I still don't want to take any chances."

Robin rolled her eyes and laughed but consented to his idea. Now that their two "serious" conversations of the day were out of the way she felt like having some fun.

"Amon, do you want to head to the roof with me?"

She gave him a look that elicited a quizzical response from him.

"What for?" he asked slyly.

"Oh, I just want to take a swim, it's already in the high seventies out there, and well I could use the exercise."

He nodded in agreement and stood from the couch dragging her with him. She smiled as he gave her a warm kiss, the one that always brought butterflies to her stomach. They got dressed in their bathing suits and headed to the roof. Robin was right it was hot out, but it was a pleasant summer day that shouldn't be wasted.

They started off with swimming laps and doing some dives off the diving board, but about after an hour, robin had other things in mind.

They were lazing around in the shallow end when robin swam right up against Amon putting her arms around him. His eyebrows rose regarding her with a look of questioning.

"What are you up to Robin?"

She only grinned sheepishly before she devoured his mouth with hers. It knocked the wind out of him but he quickly caught up.

"_So this is what happens when you get the woman you love pregnant. I think I want ten kids now."_

He almost laughed at the thought before he stripped off her black bikini top. She moaned in his mouth as he fist his hand in her hair and kissed his way down her neck. Pushing her against the pool wall so she was only waste deep he dipped down to catch a nipple in his mouth. She arched against him as he gave her what she wanted. God, would she ever get used to that sensation? He bit and teased her until she almost came from his ministrations. She was getting hot and bothered in so many ways, and her frustration was growing. He was touching her all over except for the one spot she wanted to be touched.

"Amon!" She broke his kiss with a hot stare

"Yes?" he asked mischievously.

"Stop teasing, you're torturing me!"

Without another word, off came her bottoms. He placed his body between her legs and lifted her up more so she was exposed to him in the hot sunlight. Water glistened down her body and he wanted every bit of her right then and there. He kissed his way down her belly, and before she could say anything he had his tongue inside her. Her hands went to his hair and she bucked against him hard as he took more and more of her. Her legs clenched around his shoulders, and she had to hold on to the ledge of the pool behind her for more support. She was on fire despite the coolness of the water.

Amon was thoroughly enjoying himself, but was growing impatient. He paused in his actions, as he let Robin strip him of swimming trunks. He was so hard he thought he was going to break, he'd never felt these sensations like this in his life. Before he had a chance to think, Robin gripped him and started pumping him in a slow motion. His arms encircled her and he fist her hair, and they were so entwined he didn't know whose limbs were whose. They were one. And for him, it felt good. She was about to make him lose his resolve when he swatted her hand away and opened her legs. Without any hesitation he slammed into her, causing Robin to almost scream with pleasure. He slammed her into the pool wall creating waves around their bodies as he gave and took and gave and took. He had never taken her like this. She bit his shoulder ran her nails down his back. He bit into her neck and fingered her clit as he shoved deeper and deeper inside of her.

She was going to lose it soon; it had never felt like this. He closed his mouth on her nipples swirling his tongue until she couldn't take anymore. She clung to him dragging him to her as he continued to rock back and forth.

"Amon, please, oh please!"

She moaned loudly as she came and came and came, but he wouldn't relent; it was an orgasm so great she saw spots. She felt him finally explode inside her, and just before she heard him scream her name, she passed out.

"Robin? Robin? Come on wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open as she realized she was lying on the warm ground next to the pool. Amon was beside her, both of them gloriously naked in the warm summer breeze.

"Amon? What happened? Did I-?"

"Yes, you passed out. It's something they call a blended orgasm which I have never given you before. Sometimes this happens."

She smiled, her body felt really good, she stretched against him.

"I will admit it felt _much_ different from what I've had from you before. But it was wonderful."

She kissed him tenderly as he scooped her up in his arms. He brought her inside to their bedroom and slowly laid her down on their bed.

"Let's take a nap shall we?" he asked.

"Only if you promise that's what we are actually doing." She said amused.

"Yes, I think you and I need more days like this where we can just relax. So that's what we are going to do. Then, tonight I am taking you to dinner, and I will contact Nagira in the morning alright?"

She nodded in ascent and wrapped her arms around him cradling his head against her chest. They both fell asleep with the sound of cars and the buzzing of New York, but for the first time in awhile, they were truly at peace.


	5. Visions

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Life has been super busy this past year. Now that I've graduated and have some more time on my hands, I'll try to be a better updater. Enjoy!

There was sweat on her brow, which the moonlight barely touched, giving her an eerie glow. She was dreaming again. Running. Screaming. From what? She didn't know. Amon was on his side watching her, his brows knit with frustration.

It was September and Robin was now three months pregnant, but things were beginning to get complicated. Her body was fine, far from any complications. The doctor Nagira had found was perfect, and above all, discrete. But Robin's mind, well that was another story. She had been having nightmares after her first month of pregnancy. Usually, on a night such as this, Amon would wake her from her tossing and turning. But tonight, he wanted to know if he could catch a few words from her lips to see what she could possibly be dreaming about.

That was other problem. Robin never remembered what her dream was when she woke up. Not even the very end. And it was driving them both mad with unease.

"_An omen?"_ Amon had thought to himself on the third night of her dreaming.

"_Or something worse?"_

"No. Please, don't take her. Leave her alone!"

Robin's voice rang out in the night causing Amon to jump. He frowned as he moved a tendril of Robin's hair out of her face. His head turned to the clock on the night stand.

3:27AM

He decided he didn't want her torture to go on any longer then he had already allowed. As he reached over to gently wake her, she violently sat up in bed screaming Amon's name.

"Robin! Robin! It's alright I'm right here!" Amon shouted.

He gripped her shoulders as she was shaking, sweat pouring down her back. Slowly she opened her eyes to look at him. Slowly, her breath started to return to her.

"A-Amon?"

Her gaze was questioning; like she was seeing him for the first time and didn't know who he was. But Amon wasn't fazed. She always woke up like this. With no sense of time, or even where she was. Not until her heart beat returned to normal, and her blurry vision subsided.

"It's me Robin, you're safe. Do you feel alright now?"

"I suppose. But I don't know what the dream was about. I know I was running from something, and then-, ah I don't know. I did feel like someone was running with me though."

She shook her head trying to get back the small vision of the dream that she could hold onto. But as soon as she tried to remember, it was gone. Amon repeated to her what she had so clearly said out loud during her dreaming.

"Her? Who could she have been?" Robin asked.

Amon shrugged his shoulders and began massaging her aching back. He had a look of strict consternation on his face, and after awhile he picked her up.

"You need a bath, it will soothe you, and then you can go back to sleep."

"I don't know if I can Amon, or if I really want to. This is getting out of hand. First the dreams were only coming once in awhile. Now it's almost every night. Do you think it is the baby doing this?"

That made him stop, as the thought never occurred to him before. But even If it was the baby, who could understand? Or help them? Nagira could only do so much, but he was no witch doctor. Amon almost laughed out loud.

"_Yeah, that's what Robin needs, some crazed I-claim-to-be-a-witch-doctor type kook."_

"I don't know Robin, if it is, it could mean something terrible for you, or it could be normal. I don't know. You and I are new to this."

He shook his head as he set her down on the toilet and ran her a hot bath. She watched him carefully. It was the only thing that soothed her when she woke up from her dreams.

"_Or maybe it is just one dream? One nightmare?"_

She sighed, suddenly reaching out and touching Amon's back. He immediately turned around looking at her curiously. She came closer and wrapper her arms around him. Human contact, with him. It was the only thing keeping her going. The only thing that was preventing her from losing her mind. He turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her. These past few months had not been what they expected or bargained for. He feared that the life was draining from his Robin.

"I'm sorry Amon; I know this has been just as hard on you as it has been on me."

"Robin, you have nothing to apologize for. But we will figure something out, I promise. For now, just enjoy your bath and then we'll get some sleep. I'm going to make a quick phone call. You just relax."

Whenever Amon said he had to go make a phone call, Robin knew who he was reaching out to. Nagira was the only one who could maybe find something or someone to help her. As she stepped into the bath, Amon went downstairs.

He called Nagira 3 times. No answer. Well that was to be expected as the man was always doing something at ridiculous hours, and Japan was a full 14 hours ahead of them. He shook his head and sat on the couch with a sigh. What were they going to do?

Three more weeks passed. Amon still hadn't heard from Nagira, even though he left countless messages, and Robin's dream was getting worse. It was leaving her physically drained, so drained that she spent most of her day in bed. Amon was afraid to leave her but they both knew he had to work if they were going to have any chance of supporting this child. Her latest visit with her doctor went well, although he was concerned with her fatigue, and the dark circles under her eyes.

Like any other person would do in her situation, she shrugged it off with "I'm fine" and "I just didn't sleep well last night."

But she wasn't fine. In fact she was starting to have fears about this baby. That it might have developed its powers while in the womb. And what if it was something derived from evil? That she was giving birth to something terrible?

Then one morning, something happened that actually made her smile in what seemed like years.

"Amon! Come quick! The baby is kicking!"

She had been at the table eating breakfast while Amon was upstairs getting ready for work. When he heard her excited voice he rushed down the stairs quickly making a beeline for the kitchen.

"What? What's wrong?"

Robin laughed as she grabbed Amon's hand and laid it against the right side of her belly.

"Shhh, just feel. Our baby is kicking!"

Amon smiled as he felt just the smallest of movements under Robin's skin. Indeed, their baby was kicking. He looked up at Robin to see her face glowing with maternal pride. He too could feel it. Maybe things would start to work themselves out.

"Is this the first time you've felt a kick?" Amon asked.

"Yes, I was beginning to think, well-"

"That it was lifeless?"

"Yes. I know that would seem ridiculous as I am only three months along, but-I don't know. Instincts I guess." Robin admitted.

"Well, I think this is a sign of good things to come." He added.

Then his phone rang, piercing the comfortable happiness that was between the two of them. Nagira's ringtone blared from the living room table.

"Amon answer that. If he's finally calling now, it must be important. "

Amon walked tentatively over to the living room table. He gingerly picked up his phone, and slowly pressed the answer button, putting the phone to his ear.

"Nagira?"

"Amon. We need to talk. I think Robin may be dying."

Amon's faced turned pale as he looked away to keep his face hidden from Robin.

''W-what?" Amon choked out.

"Come to the airport. I've flown a long way to see you. You need to leave. _Now._"

The phone went dead, and Amon was out the door in less than thirty seconds. Robin looked on bewildered.

"Amon?"

But her whisper was only heard by their white walls, and the sunlight streaming through the windows. A few leaves blew in the window. They were orange and yellow, dying as Robin felt like she was. Autumn was coming, or perhaps already here.


End file.
